Jeremy Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Wendy Darling - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Tinker Bell - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *John Darling - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Michael Darling - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Captain Hook - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Smee - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Banzai (The Lion King; 1994) *Lost Boys played by: **Cubby - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) **Slightly - Oh (Home) **Nibs - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) **Twins - Loud Kiddington and Froggo (Histeria!) **Tootles - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Princess Vivian (Sofia the First) **Black Haired Mermaid - Anna (Frozen) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Tiger Lily - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Indian Chief - Gilbert Gottfried *Nana - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *George Darling - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mary Darling - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Pirate with Accordion - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) Scenes *Jeremy Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Jeremy Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Jeremy Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Jeremy Pan part 4 - Jeremy Chases His Shadow/Vanessa and Jeremy Meet *Jeremy Pan part 5 - Pajama Sam and Mac Meet Jeremy/Charity in a Sulky Mood *Jeremy Pan part 6 - Jeremy Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Jeremy Pan part 7 - Meet Percival McLeach and the Guards/Mr. Snoops vs. Banzai *Jeremy Pan part 8 - Percival McLeach Attacks Jeremy and the Darling Children *Jeremy Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Charity Tries to Kill Vanessa *Jeremy Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Jeremy Pan part 11 - Jeremy and Vanessa Meet the Mermaids/Percival McLeach Kidnaps Candace *Jeremy Pan part 12 - Jeremy Tricks Percival McLeach/Saving Candace *Jeremy Pan part 13 - Percival McLeach's Next Plan *Jeremy Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Jeremy Pan part 15 - Charity Helps Percival McLeach *Jeremy Pan part 16 - Big Chief Jeremy/I Had a Mother Once *Jeremy Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Percival McLeach *Jeremy Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Percival C. McLeach"/A Bomb! *Jeremy Pan part 19 - Jeremy Cares About Charity *Jeremy Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Jeremy Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Percival McLeach is a Codfish *Jeremy Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Jeremy Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Gallery Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Peter Pan Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Wendy Darling CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Tinker Bell Pajama Sam.png|Pajama Sam as John Darling Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Michael Darling Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Captain Hook Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Mr. Smee Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as Tick-Tock Crocodile Lorax.png|The Lorax as Cubby Oh.jpg|Oh as Slightly Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Nibs LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington and FroggoOnTitanic.jpg|Froggo as the Twins Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Tootles Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Tiger Lily Gilbert Gottfried.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried as the Indian Chief Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Nana Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as George Darling Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Mary Darling 48226486 goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png|Goldie Locks, Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood, Sofia the first 3.png|Sofia the First, Princess Vivian 1.png|Princess Vivian, Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg|Anna, and Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as the Mermaids Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs